Tukarese Socialist Party (PST)
The Tukarese Socialist Party (Tuk : Partido Socialista Tukarese) is an active political party in Tukarali, founded in August 4473. It is a lower-left, liberal socialist party that defends democracy, personal liberties, and economic freedom. 'History' 'Foundation' The Tukarese Socialist Party (PST) was founded by Célia Costa, Inácio Silveira, Danilo Cruz, Pedro Campos, and Arthur Gouveia on February 11, 4473, in Agden (Dhataan) and ratified by the 430 constituting members of the First PST General Assembly. Originating from two youth social movements, the Socialist Youth Movement (MJS) ''and the ''Tukarali Student Union (UET), ''as well as from the ''United Workers' Central ''(CTU) union, PST emerged from a desire to formalize the political views incubated within these movements. The urge to condense the ideas and proposals put forth by these movements into a political party came as a response to the traditionally conservative Tukarese politics. Having been born in the universities and trade unions of the progressive Dhataan region, the ''PST ''is a fierce defender of democracy and civil rights in all its forms--political, social, economic, and cultural. 'Party Constitution' 1) The ''Partido Socialista Tukerese ''is a democratic political organization that follows due process and representation in order to achieve decisions or positions. Anyone may apply for membership and participate in the party's assemblies. Persons wishing to run for office on behalf of the party must undergo the interviewing and vetting procedures, but candidatures are otherwise open. 2) The ''Partido Socialista Tukerese ''answers to a General Assembly composed of all members and their representatives. The GA gathers annually to deliberate on the party's performance, to develop and review strategies, and to organize its political actions. On the January preceding general elections, the GA shall convene to determine the candidates for the National Assembly and elect the ''Party Leadership. The rules governing the internal management and the role of the Party Leadership ''are the following: * The GA shall elect a ''Figurehead, who acts as the main representative of the party to the general public. The holder of this position is the party's candidate for the office of Head of State. * The GA shall elect a President, who is the executive and de facto ''leader of the PST. They must ensure political consensus within the party and orient partisan strategies. They are the candidate for the office of Head of Government and Head of Opposition (when leading a minority coalition). * The GA shall elect a ''Vice-President, a First Director, and a Second Director, who act as proxies to the President and assist them with partisan politics and strategies. They are the respective nominees for the Ministries of Internal Affairs, Finance, and Justice. * The GA shall elect a Spokesperson, who coordinates general outreach to the public, membership drives, and who represents the party internationally. They are the nominee for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. * The GA shall elect an Associated Movements Director, who coordinates party activism and presides over the executive functions of the Associated Movements. They are the nominee for the Ministry of Education & Culture. * The term for Party Leadership offices is four years, with a limit of two consecutive terms enforced on all elected positions. The rules governing candidateship for Ministries are the following: * The Party Leadership ''must appoint the nominees for the Ministries of Defence, Infrastructure & Transport, Health & Social Services, Science & Technology, Food & Agriculture, Environment & Tourism, and Trade & Industry for each new term. Nominees must be selected from a pre-approved list. 3) The ''Partido Socialista Tukerese ''has oversight of the Associated Movements (AM), but cannot interfere in their elections or by-laws. The ''Party Leadership, ''represented by the ''Associate Movements Director, may issue recommendations and lay out goals for the AM ''in the annual strategy reports and recommend broad guidelines to their actions. At the same time, the Associated Movements are required to comply with the Party's Constitution and Governing Principles, otherwise risking to be unendorsed. 'Medeiros Leadership (4473-4477) '''First General Assembly, 4473 The First General Assembly ''ratified the Party Constitution, its Governing Principles, and elected the first Leadership. There were 430 people present. They directed the party to focus on bills and reforms which would grant visibility to the PST's positions. The three chosen foci were Market, Centralization, and Justice Reform. *'Figurehead -- Haroldo Franco *President -- '''Breno Medeiros *'Vice-President -- '''Célia Costa *'First Director -- André Constanzo *'Second Director -- '''Hashem Soares *'Spokesperson -- 'Elisa Peixoto *'Associated Movements Leadership -- '''Paulo Adebayo '''Peixoto Leadership (4477-4481) Second General Assembly, 4477 Gathered for the Second General Assembly, which took place on January 4777 in Agden, the members of the PST voted to elect a new slate for the 4477-4481 Legislature. Former Spokesperson Elisa Peixoto was elected Figurehead. Three other candidate-Ministers were elected to Leadership: Valentina Magalhães (former Science, now President), Rafaela Porto (former Defence, now Vice-President), and Lorena Castro (former Agriculture, now Second Director). The results of the April 4477 General Election were met with excitement and concern by the members of the PST. There was a landmark victory in which the party rose to the position of second largest party in Tukarali, amassing almost 20% of the total votes. Leadership was concerned, however, by the considerable growth of right-wing party National Conservative Union of Tukarali.The total tally awarded the UCNT 55% of the seats, making it possible for them to form a majority government. Leadership chose as priorities for this Legislature the consolidation of PST's economic, federalist and civil rights agenda. 'Program of the PST' 'Ideological Principles' 1) The Partido Socialista Tukerese believes strongly in the principle of a representative democracy, founded on personal freedoms, rights an responsibilites. We reject and resist any totaliatarianism whose essence is found in the totality of State power and in any repressive and coercitive ideology. 2) The Partido Socialista Tukerese believes that the role of the State is fundamental to ensuring the management and continuity of the Nation. The State shall always act in conformity to the Nation's principles, as defined in the Constitution, and never move against the interests of the Nation, embodied in one indivisible Tukerese people. 3) The Partido Socialista Tukerese ''believes that it is quintessencial for the State not to interfere in or create provisions regulating the exercise of the rights of worship and self-expression. The State shall contemplate within its legal framework the whole of Tukarese moral, religious, and personal diversity. 4) The ''Partido Socialista Tukerese ''believes the State holds prerogative to seize and manage nationally important assets, such as the environment, the national infrastructure and the defence industry. These are fundamental to ensuring the Nation's security and are understood as common heritage of the Tukarese population. 5) The ''Partido Socialista Tukerese ''fiercely defends economic freedom in all its capacities. The State shall withhold from interference in the Nation's economic markets, except to promote free competition, income redistribution and wealth equality. 6) The ''Partido Socialista Tukerese ''is adamant that all persons are made equal and deserve equal representation and guarantees under the law. The States' isonomy shall be promoted by defending, extending and normalizing the civil rights of all population. We vehemently condemn any discrimination on the basis of gender, sexuality, religious belief, race, ability, economic or political background. 'Political Positions' 'National Assembly' '4473 to 4477' PST did not participate in the elections as it was not yet approved as a political party. It ran independently for President on both rounds, obtaining '''0% on the ''1st Round and '''0% on the ''2nd Round.'' It held 0 seats '''and performed the role of '''opposition. 4477 to 4481 On the April 4477 elections, the PST ran independently for President in the single round, obtaining 19% of the popular vote. It held 50 seats '''and performed the role of '''opposition. 4481 to 4485